A Golden Wedding
by margo.roth.spiegelman12
Summary: Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood - getting married! Lots and lots of Sizzy in here, you'll love it :) R&R's would be absolutely wonderful! Post-COHF.


**This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Lucy (she won't tell me her name) because she begged me for about 2 weeks to write a Sizzy fanfic. Enjoy, and R&R if you want :) I did a lot of research for this fanfic so I hope you all like it!**

_Black for hunting through the night_

_For death and mourning, the colour's white._

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,_

_And red to call enchantment down._

_White silk when our bodies burn,_

_Blue banners when the lost return._

_Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,_

_And to wash away our sins._

_Gray for knowledge best untold,_

_Bone for those who don't grow old._

_Saffron lights the victory march,_

_Green will mend our broken hearts._

_Silver for the demon towers,_

_And bronze to summon wicked powers._

Gold for a bride in her wedding gown.

Isabelle stared at herself in the mirror, scrutinising her appearance.

Her long, dark hair was twisted up in a braided bun on the side of her head, loose strands falling out at the front to frame her face.

She had dark, smoky eye make up and striking red lipstick on, to make her dark hair and pale skin stand out.

She wore a long, strapless gold dress that flowed out elegantly at the bottom and was dotted with shining sequins on the top half.

Her shoes were a silvery white colour, with sequins to match the dress.

"Iz, sorry I'm a bit late, I had to go pick up the - " Clary Herondale gasped as she gazed at her friend, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hey, Clary," Isabelle said, shooting her a small grin.

"Izzy, you look absolutely stunning!" Clary squealed, her mouth splitting into a huge smile.

"Simon is going to drop dead when he sees you. You're gorgeous!"

Isabelle blushed and her cheeks were tinted with a rosy pink. "Thanks, Clary. You look beautiful too."

Clary and Aline Penhallow were Isabelle's bridesmaids. They were both wearing pale gold dresses and ivory shoes, both with their hair in waterfall braids.

"You ready, Mrs Lewis?" Clary asked with a wink. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Not Mrs Lewis yet," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"Let's get you down that aisle," Clary said excitedly.

"Simon, you'll be fine, stop panicking!" Jace said loudly as he watched Simon sit down in an armchair, head in his hands.

"But what if she has second thoughts? What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't even turn up? What if - Ow!" Simon exclaimed as Jace whacked him over the head.

"Stop being such a fusspot and pull yourself together!" Jace said, laying a hand on Simon's shoulder. "Isabelle loves you, and she would never do any of those things. It's going to go perfectly."

Simon smiled up at Jace awkwardly. "Thanks, man."

Jace winked and smiled his cheeky grin. "It's the Best Man's job to slap some sense into the groom at his wedding!"

Simon laughed and straightened his tie. He was wearing a sleek black suit, with a simple golden tie; his hair natural and mussed up and his glasses sitting on his nose.

Clary smiled brightly as her and Aline made their way up the aisle, their dresses trailing behind them and their beautiful white bouquets in their hands.

As Aline and Clary took their places at the front of the congregation, Clary leant forward slightly and shot Jace a wink. He responded by holding a finger to his mouth and raising his eyebrow jokingly.

Suddenly, the sound of soft music began to echo through the trees. Heads turned as Maryse Lightwood began to walk her only daughter down the aisle.

Clary smiled as she watched Simon's expression turn from nervousness, to utter shock, to awe, and finally, to pure admiration.

_Give a little time to me_

_to burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek_

_to turn this around_

_All I want _

_is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Isabelle glanced around, beaming; the place they had chosen to get married was perfect. Simon and Isabelle had decided to get married near Luke's farmhouse, down beside the lake, because it had a special meaning to them. It was the place where they had met again. The place that had relit the spark inside.

Isabelle finally made it to the end of the aisle. She took her place beside Simon and sent a quick wink in Clary's direction.

Brother Zachariah began to read the prayers and the declaration of intention, but Simon was barely listening. He was too busy gazing at his stunning fiancée out of the corner of his eye.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they came to the vows.

"Do you, Isabelle Lightwood, take Simon Lewis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Brother Zachariah asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"I do," Isabelle said without hesitation, staring into Simon's eyes.

"And do you, Simon Lewis, take Isabelle Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Simon, who responded with "I do," even faster than Isabelle.

"You may now say your own vows, if you have prepared any," Brother Zachariah said calmly.

Simon took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood," he began. "When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. But then, a certain friend of both of ours told me that you would walk all over my heart in high heeled boots. I backed off a little after that, but something always drew me to you. You were always in the back of my mind, and J would find myself thinking about you all the time. You accepted me when I was a Downworlder, when I was a vampire, and I saw that you were also caring and fierce at the same time - that you would stand up for your friends no matter what."

"That was when I began to fall in love with you. I realised that you were both gorgeous and kind-hearted, as well as being an insane fighter and having a very strong personality. And we realised all too late that we were meant to be together. I lost my memory while we were down in Edom, in Hell, and I forgot about you. About all of you - Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, even you. But when I was a mundane again for that period of time, I still dreamt of you. My subconscious still loved you, Isabelle. And when you and Magnus helped me get my memories back and Ascend, I loved you even more than I had before Edom. I have loved you since the first day I met you, Isabelle, and I will love you for all eternity."

Tears threatened to fall out of Isabelle's eyes as she took in what Simon had said. His vows were so completely lovely, and he was gazing at her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"Simon, when I first met you, I thought you were just a geeky mundane who was in love with his best friend," she said firmly, and Simon blushed. Clary's laughter chimed out from behind her. "But I somehow seemed to care about you more and more. I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I didn't even tell you once before you lost your memory that I loved you. I didn't believe you when you said it. I doubted myself so much that I thought you were lying every time. But when you came back to me, when you told me how you had remembered me even through the demon's spell, I started to realise that you weren't lying at all. You were being completely truthful. And I began to say it back to you, and now I'm more confident, and I love you, Simon, and I can't wait to marry you," Isabelle said.

"I love you too," Simon whispered.

"It is now time for the rune ceremony," Brother Zachariah announced, smirking a little as the sounds of noses being blown rang through the wind.

Simon and Isabelle both had their runes etched into their skin, over their heart and on their arm, with a special golden stele reserved specifically for Shadowhunter weddings.

Simon and Isabelle stood facing each other, beaming. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," Zachariah announced cheerfully. "You may now kiss the bride," he said to Simon, who bent down eagerly and pressed his mouth against his new wife's.

"I love you so much, Izzy Lewis," he whispered against her lips. Isabelle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Simon."

Isabelle tossed her bouquet of white flowers over her shoulder carelessly, and a group of girls sitting in the front row scrambled for it, but they were too late.

Magnus Bane had already caught it.

He looked over at Alec and winked, causing Alec to blush beetroot red.

Simon and Isabelle took no notice of this, however; they were too busy with each other. "I'll never let you go again, Iz," Simon said, and Isabelle nodded. She knew that this time, she had complete faith in her husband. No matter what, he would always come back.


End file.
